Heretofore vertical traffic control panels were mounted on a post attached to a concrete or steel base plate and were used as channelizing or warning devices. Traffic drums have been in use for a number of years as channelizing devices. Traffic channelizers were first used in the form of striped metal drums to function as a warning to motorists to indicate a defect or the like in a roadway that the motorist should avoid driving over. Stated differently, the traffic channelizer was to signal the motorist that if he was to impact the channelizer or to travel in the area adjacent the channelizer, he would be driving into an area that could cause great damage to him and his motor vehicle. This is unlike the function of a conventional traffic cone, which merely marks an area off which normally would not have a defect in the road, but merely to divert and control the flow of traffic. Traffic channelizers are also presently in use in which reflective surfaces are placed thereon so that the channelizer will be visible at night when illuminated by automobile headlights. Traffic channelizers have been introduced in recent years that are constructed of resilient plastic materials, and one commercially successful design is disclosed in the Kulp et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,033 granted on April 4, 1978. Plastic channelizers usually have a height of 36 inches and an 18-inch diameter, as dictated by the federal specifications for such traffic channelizers. These plastic channelizers may have reflective sheeting secured thereto in bands of different coloring, in accordance with governmental requirements. The reflective sheeting extends over the entire vertical surface of the channelizer, i.e., from the top to the bottom so that the channelizer will be more visible at night time. These traffic channelizers are also used with warning lights to further draw attention at night to the channelizer and the associated traffic hazard that is being signaled. The reflective sheeting that is presently used on traffic channelizers is subject to road splash or dirt and the like being thrown onto the reflective sheeting due to the motor vehicles traveling close by. The road splash causes the reflective sheeting on the channelizers to become dirty and difficult to see, particularly at night. This has been solved in the past by use of metal drums functioning as channelizers, by the user attaching a vertical support member to the metal drum, and then securing a vertical traffic warning panel to the vertical member. The vertical member may typically be a wooden piece of 2.times.4 that is secured to the metal drum and has a vertical panel on the order of 8 inches by 24 inches nailed to the vertical member for drawing attention to the location of the traffic channelizer. The panel area is generally provided with reflective material and/or reflective sheeting for obtaining the attention of the motorist, and particularly when the reflective properties of the traffic channelizer per se have become impaired due to road splash or the like. Accordingly, there is a present need for rendering traffic channelizers having reflective properties more visible to motorists by providing a readily available, vertically arranged reflecting means that is readily mountable on a traffic channelizer in a manner so that the vertical panel is not subject to road splash and thereby is maintained substantially clean and more visible for longer periods and does not require construction at the point of use.